meeting the demigods part 1
by zejaykay
Summary: meeting the demigods part 1 with ratabeth


Disclaimer I don't own Ratchet and Clank insomniac games does or Percy Jackson Rick Rioden does. However I own ZEJAYKAY/ Jacob Barrs because they are the person. I also don't own Summer Mclean, Connor Christen, Tom Wykes, and Paris Masters. They own themselves because they are real people and that would just be plain creepy and scary in the same way. Chuck Norris owns us all. I want to improve so be realistic on how I could improve.

Authors note: it'll be on big one shot but in different sections. Each chapter is a new section so review for that section.

Chapter one. I'm free falling

Ratchet's POV

During my latest stunt after blowing up evil robots on ReliaStar 5(I made up this planet) I decided to have a little rest and relaxation time on Fastoon which is my home planet. Now you may of herd that Fastoon was abandoned by the Lombax's during Tachyons rage on us. This is true. They fled to a different dimension to escape extinction. I found them about five years ago while exploring that dreadful place.

While flying to Fastoon with Clank my little robot pal who was my first friend for a long time we ran out of fuel so I had to pull him up and jump out the cockpit and free fall about fifteen hundred miles fortunately I jumped out inside the atmosphere so I wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. However I kept my 02 mask on any way just in case the air was poisonous. When we landed after I managed to use my hover boots to speed our descent we got a bunch of weird looking faces looking at us.

"Did you see that?

-It was like he fell out the sky.

-He's cute.

-Wonder what that robot's like" was all I could hear through my safety mask.

After Clank told me it was safe to remove my mask I saw what I thought I would never see again. My ship Aphelion oh how I missed her in about five minutes. Then I realised something was wrong. She was broken and crushed and smashed into oblivion. As soon as I saw this I ran straight at her ignoring the first rule of galactic introduction which is if you see something that you own ignore it introduce yourself then fetch it. Blast I would have to explain myself later on to President AL. yes a nerd is galactic president god help us all.

End of chapter one Reviews

Chapter two

"Hero's we must give a round of applause for Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase returning from their dangerous quest to the underworld rescuing the captain that we call Qwark" a funny half man/horse thing said.

Hmm that idiot got himself in trouble again what a surprise is what I thought to myself.

"Any ways capture the flag is on Friday at the usual time of five thirty pm. Now chop chop time for din- what is that thing there?" the funny man said pointing at me.

When I got to the front of the crowd of people I spoke the words that I have said what felt like a million time over and over again.

"Hi everybody my name is Ratchet DarkSide and I'm a Lombax. Yes aliens do exist. No I'm not a cat. I have saved the universe nine times. So beat that Qwark." When I said his name he cowered out his hidey hole in the truck.

"Now then Ratchet that's no way to talk to Dr NEFARIOUS IS HEAR FOR OUR SOULS. Don't worry Ratchet and Clank I'll defend you with my crouching kitten style and defeat him" that just made me mad. Qwark couldn't defeat a wagon wheel covered in concrete. So I pull out my R.Y.N.O 5 V10 OMEGER and just pulled the trigger. Oh you should have been there. It was carnage and mayhem with D.R N screaming "Where did you get that RYNO?" After I had fired of about fifteen hundred rounds and my evil laughing he was dead. Just great ever body looked at me like what did you just do expression?

"Thank you Ratchet but nothing that I couldn't stop myself" said a cowering Qwark from behind a black haired person.

A.N normally I would continue the story but I want you to read it first to see if I should! PEACE OUT

REVIEWS FOR THIS SECTION

Chapter three well that was awkward.

During the commotion a ship had landed and out came another Lombax how walked up to me.

"Gemma so nice to see you again" I started to say but I was rudely cut off when she slapped me round the face.

"Not sure I deserved that" I said to a blond haired person. After that Sasha walked up to me and the same events happened again except I may of deserved that slap. The funny horse man thing then said

"All hail Ratchet DarkSide son of Hephaestus god of the forge and fire!" Yay I finally have a family again.

"Connor show Ratchet around camp then show him his cabin". At the mention of his name two Connors appeared and both at the same time said

"Which one?" they both said simultaneously.

"Christian"

"Come Ratchet let's take a look around!"

END OF SECTION

R

E

V

I

E

W

S


End file.
